Journey of Adgile - Chapter 2
Journey of Adgile Chapter 2… The Fall of His Humanity He missed… IT had happened. Elem's hand never reached Beasten's. Things seemed to happen in slow motion as Elem looked down to see that Adgile was no longer holding onto Construct. Had he let him go? Elem looked further as he started to fall and saw Construct hit the lava-like liquid. Adgile grabbed the hand of the falling Elem and yanked him to the right, luckily the two Porcupines fell away from the cauldron. "Holy Sh-!" Beasten said in reaction to Professor Construct falling into the cauldron. Elem broke into tears and kicked Adgile sending him towards a wall as Elem flew back over towards the cauldron and fell in as well. Adgile hit the wall quills first and ripped through like it was paper having strengthened his quills before impact. Beaston pulled himself upward, he then kicked off of the dangling bridge and broke through the closest wall with a punch. He landed hard outside in the moonlight. "What a day?" Beasten muttered, face first in the dirt. After dusting himself off, Beasten stood and looked back at the plant and the chaos around one final time. He felt really bad about the two that lost their lives but realized that there was nothing more he could have done. It wasn't long before he realized that Adgile fell on the other side of the building. He took a deep breath before heading off, finally escaping from the scene. Adgile laid out cold having hit the back of his head on the ground when he fell. When he finally came to he slowly sat up shaking his head in confusion. "Ugh. Geez, what happe- No!" Agile exclaimed as he remembered the incident from a couple minutes ago. The Power Plant had been all but destroyed. Hoping to be able to do something at least, Adgile ran towards the broken entrance of the building. As he reached it he saw that the cauldron was protected from the outside by a giant circular steel wall. The wall was too tall for Adgile to scale, at least with the strength he had at the moment.. He thought of the fact that both Professor Construct and Elem had met their deaths there. He blamed himself. "If I had just held tighter, he would of never fallen..." Suddenly he was blown away by the combustion of the entire generator. He flew back into the alleyway as the entire Power Plant exploded Golden Rings few everywhere as a blue light lifted from the cauldron into the sky 2 figures with in it blasted off out of sight. Adgile was left unconscious. He had allowed Beaston to get away, loss his chance at 8 grand and worst of all, allowed two people to die. s Adgile awoke in the hospital. He laid awake and starred up at the ceiling. He had no idea how long he had been in the hospital but he at least knew it had to be over night because it looked to be morning outside his room window. The porcupine lifted from his bed and went over to open the window. There was a knock at the door and soon someone entered. Adgile was back in his bed by the time they walked into the room. A dark tan Advanced Rabbit walked into the room. He had blue stripes that came down and pointed to his eyes like markers. His skin looked as though it was sun burnt. This was his natural skin complexion. He also wore a blue tie and gloves and one of his ears fell over one of his purple eyes like a hair bang. "So I finally catch up with the oh so elusive Adgile the Porcupine, the guy known as mean green and he's in a hospital?" The rabbit spoke, smiling. "Who are you?" Adgile asked, worried that he might not be in the condition to defend himself in he needed to. "Oh me? I'm Detective Hoper the Rabbit but everyone just calls me Hop." The rabbit said as he closed the door, locking it behind him. Hop walked over to Adgile's bed. "So, what do you want detective?" Adgile asked, feeling apprehensive. He didn't trust officials of any kind, be it cops, security guards or detectives. "Oh come on, what's the matter?" Hop asked as he calmly sat on the bed making Adgile feel uncomfortable. "If you're wondering why I'm here it's because I'm going to take you in and put you behind bars." Hop said calmly. "Uh, I'm not the biggest fan of that idea and it isn't on my to do list sooo I'm just gonnaaaaa.." Adgile said as he got up off the bed and tried to walk past the detective. Hop grabbed his arm as he passed, stopping him. The detective looked out the window, away from Adgile and Adgile looked at the door away from Hop. "Where do you think you're going?" Hop asked, with his head still turned. "I'm going for a walk..." Adgile said with a serious look on his face. Hop didn't release his grip. "Let me go." Adgile warned. With his eyes covered by shadow and an almost sinister grin on his face the detective uttered one word. "No." That was enough to set Adgile off. The porcupine yanked his arm from Hop's hand. With no hesitation Adgile grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it. It didn't budge. The door was locked. "You can't get away. I'm going to hunt you down just as you did my partner." Hop said gravely. "Your partner?" Adgile asked as he pondered the meaning of Hop's words while slowly and quietly unlocking the door. 'Partner?' Did he mean Beasten? Were those two somehow connected and if so why would a detective be partners with a professional thief? Adgile said nothing but he could feel the tension in the room and knew that the wrong move could end in crisis. There's just something about blood lust coming from another person, it was unmistakable. With all things considered Adgile opened the door and Hop stood from the bed, his ears covered his eyes. Adgile was already gone prompting a smirk on Hop's face.. Adgile high tailed it down the hall way, soon making it to the elevator at the end of the hall way. Hop slowly stepped from the room and turned to Adgile. "Heh heh heh." Hop laughed as he pictured Adgile in jail and himself getting paid $8000. That's right, the government slapped the same bounty that Beasten had on Adgile's head as well. Adgile pressed the down button furiously before a knife flew directly past his nose and lunged itself into a wall. "Darn, I missed." Hop said, chuckling to himself. This guy was starting to seem really creepy and Adgile wanted 0% to do with him. The porcupine made a break for the closest door which was the door to the stair well. He began burning down the steps. Adgile was 5 floors away by the time Hop made it to the door. "Run all you like but we will catch you!" Hop yelled to a fleeing Adgile still smiling happily. "We?" Adgile asked as he approached the 3rd floor. As he went to pass the 3rd floor door, the door opened and someone grabbed him and pulled into into the 3rd floor hallway. Agile flipped out of the grasp of the captor immediately. It was another rabbit, she was all white and had a fluffy tail. She wore a red skin tight leather outfit, had long white hair and looked extremely similar to Bunnie Rabbot, just with longer hair. "Ooo damn! You know, if you weren't obviously after my soul, I'd totally take you out-".Adgile said, remarking on her beauty. The female rabbit pulled two huge guns out of nowhere and pointed them at Adgile. "ON A DATE! I'D TOTALLY TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE!" Adgile yelled panicing. The female rabbit started blasting at Adgile. He could tell that she was an excellent marksman as he bounced around the hallway dodging bullets. The female who's codename is Maria 16 began walking forward still shooting at Adgile. Adgile kept backing up to avoid getting to close to her but he knew that if he didn't do something soon that she would have him cornered. Outside the hospital Hop walked outside having used the elevator to go to the first floor. Adgile realized that Maria 16's bullets might have been hurting people on the other side of the hall way walls. Catching a glimpse of an open window, he made a jump for it, a bullet wizzed behind him as he flew out of the window. Hop lifted his crossed arms upon seeing Adgile, a different kind of knife between each finger. "No, wait wait wait, don't tell me. You're gonna throw them at me, right?"Adgile asked sarcastically. Hop threw the knives at Adgile. The green rodent grinned then dodged for dear life. "Hey what the hell are you doing? I thought that you wanted to arrest me, not kill me!" Adgile snapped. "I'll send you behind bars..." Hop started. "Yeah, you already said that par-" "The bars of the gates of hell!" Hop threw more knives. One of the knives actually grazzed Adgile but the pain was small. "Close. Can't let that happen again. He almost got a direct hit to my chest." Adgile said to himself starting to actually worry. Maria 16 poked her head out of the window and scouted Adgile's position and then put her head back in the building before pointing her guns out the window. "Well… that's not good." Adgile said in sadness. "Die!" That was the only word heard from Maria 16 as she shot at Adgile from inside the building. Adgile dodged every single bullet then ran off at super speed into the streets. "Well, he certainly lives up to his name. Adgile, the quickest thing alive." Hop spoke, his eyes still covered in shadow. Adgile ran down the street at 85 miles per hour. Luckily there weren't many cars on the road this time of day. "Are those two Beasten's partners? They couldn't be. At least Beasten seemed to have a conscious." Adgile thought to himself. The green teen ran towards where the Power Plant used to be. Wow these city workers really move fast. The entire building was gone and the debris was cleared. There was huge gash in the grass showing where the cauldron stood. The buildings that created the alley way he had came through on the car while trying to catch Beasten had literally been melted. Of course the government evacuated all of the residents… well the ones that survived at least. "Whoa, how long was I sleep?" Adgile asked himself. "Heyya!" A young voice called out from behind Adgile, startling him. "What the?" Adgile turned around expecting to see a person or at least an Advance Animal but he was instead greeted by a living multicolored fire ball with eyes and a grin. "Sorry, did I scare you?" The living fire ball said with the voice of an 8 year old. "Wha- How are you even alive? What are you?" Adgile asked stunned. The fire ball looked up a bit insightfully,. "Hmmmm, I'm not sure. I'm just… here." The fireball said with the biggest smile. "I must be hallucinating." Adgile said to himself as he began walking and tried to disregard the animated fireball. "So, what youuuuur name?" The ball asked as it flew around Adgile's head. Deciding to just entertain it, Adgile answered. "My name is Adgile, Adgile the Porcupine." "I see, well I'm stiliiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngee Achoo!" The fireball sneezed sending fire Adgile's way. Adgile dodged the flame by doing a backflip before looking up with a sweat bead on his forehead. "That's a weird name. Well it's nice to meet you Stiling." Adgile said standing up. "Sorry I sneezed, my name is-" Stiling was cut off by gunshots. Hop and Maria 16 found Adgile. "Argh! Today just isnt my daaaay!"Adgile said as he ran towards their jeep dodging bullets as he went. "I'll just have to knock over the entire truck!" "Eliminating target!" Maria 16 spoke before pointing at Adgiles head and shooting. Things slowed down for Adgile as for the first time in his life he actually had no time to dodge an attack. He had been hit before in altercations but never has someone been tactical enough to figure out his movements. Bam! Stiling had blocked for Adgile, the bullet just disappearing inside of Stiling's body. "You meanies better Adgile alone! He's my friend!" Stiling said angrily which was still cute. "Oh my, an unforeseen circumstance" Hop said as he drove away smiling. "Why are we leaving?" Maria 16 asked annoyed. "We need to report things to the boss. An elemental appeared. Trust me… we don't want to mess with those things. We'll get him… at another date. Heh heh" Maria 16 looked back at Adgile, feeling things were unsettled. And with that Hop and Maria 16 drove off. Adgile stood to his feet. "You totally saved me. Heh heh. I thought I was a gonner for sure." He thanked Stiling. "Yeah, I did." Stiling said as if his feat was nothing. "I owe you big time." Adgile said placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. "You could actually pay that debt off if you allow me to travel with you." Stiling said. "Wait, is that really it? Is that all you want I mean what you did for me was way more-" "I've only been alive for bout 2 days so I dont know much about this world. I just want to see everything." Stiling said excitedly. "Everything huh?" Adgile spoke smiling. Stiling nodded quickly. "Well then I guess from this point onward, we are traveling partners." Adgile said before looking over at the spot of the former Power Plant. Adgile's thoughts went back to the moment Professor Construct slipped from his hand. He had complete faith in Elem but that faith was misplaced. Should he have tried to handle the situation himself? Elsewhere… Somewhere far off there was a red and yellow warehouse, an old base filled with deactivated robots. There were drops of blood on the floor that led up to a room on he second level of the warehouse. Inside this warehouse a bloody and HORRIBLY DEFORMED Professor Construct laid. Elem, whom was also badly injured himself sat on his knees and watched over his father. That Porcupine… He threw Constructs life away, Elem had given him a clear sign that he wanted Adgile to hold on tightly. Elem due to his positioning during the incident had no idea of the fact that Adgile didn't let go and that the Professor literally just slipped. He didn't know about any of that… all he knew was that his father was going to die because of Adgile… all he could think of was that grin… ADGILE'S STUPID SMIRKING FACE! HE KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING AND HE LAUGHED ABOUT IT!… Sadly as Elem sat and thought of Adgile the professor passed away. Elem didn't care what it took, he couldn't let him go so he activated his Advanced Possum genes and focused his energy to the corpse of Construct. Advanced Possums are natural born necromancers. They have the ability to get rid of or replenish their own life force energy. Pouring his own life force energy into Construct a second after he died was enough to resuscitate him. Elem fell to the ground. Professor Construct opened his eyes! His vision was blurry but he could tell that he was okay. He sat up and looked around. Seeing robot parts all over the place and by his foot he found black glasses. Without second thought he placed the glasses on. In constructs mind the incident replayed itself but was screwed. Instead of remembering that Adgile tried to save him, his broken mind could only remember a bridge, a strong burning sensation, a look of horror on Elems face and the grin on Adgile's. That had to be it… ADGILE MUST HAVE THROWN CONSTRUCT OFF THE BRIDGE! Professor construct was alive and he was awake… but something was off. He wasn't the same. His mind was twisted. The last thing Construct saw before he died was Adgile… he now in his second life wanted to make sure the last thing Adgile ever saw… was him. Elem laid out cold, having used all of his energy. The thought of Adgile dying made Construct chuckle. That Chuckle turned into a dark laugh which turned miniacle. Elem mustered just enough energy to open his eyes and looked at Construct before smiling knowing that Adgile's day was coming and he would reep what he soed. "MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Construts laugh could be heard from outside the warehouse.